


Feeling Like You're Dead

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [30]
Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Fictober 2019, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inktober 2019, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Twins, Whump, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 30: FreezeFandom: The Haunting of Hill HouseLuke Crain waits out in the dark, in the cold.Oneshot/drabble
Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508147
Kudos: 24





	Feeling Like You're Dead

Luke Crain's hands were shaking in the cold, in the dark. 

He closed his eyes and he was a kid again. His vision had always been pretty bad--he'd had thick glasses as a little kid, and contacts now, but between rehab they weren't his priority. Because of this, he wasn't even sure if he needed to close them in the first place, but he did so anyway. Inside his head, he counted

_one two three four five six seven_

and dialed the familiar number to the rehab facility. It took a few rings--he was afraid they weren't going to pick up, he was so cold, and he couldn't think--

"Please," he blurted out when the phone was finally picked up. "Please, let me back in--I swear to god I didn't use but I'm so fucking cold and my arms and legs are so stiff--I didn't use, I just need a bed, I sleep on the floor if I have to--"

He expected to be told no. But there was silence. When the woman spoke she sounded odd and quiet. 

"Your brother is here, Luke," she murmured. "Tell me where you are. He's going to come pick you up."

At the time Luke thought this was weird. But he told her, and a few minutes later

_one two three four five six seven_

Steven pulled up, face white--no, almost gray in the harsh lamp of the streetlights. 

"Luke," his big brother said--Steve, the realist of all of them, rolling eyes and a firm hand on his shoulder when they were kids, still looking out for him even now. His voice cracked. 

And then Luke Crain found out why he was feeling like he was dead. 


End file.
